


This Ain't No Place For No Hero

by AmberRain076



Category: Nicktoons (Video Games)
Genre: A rather dark AU at that, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Gen, Nicktoons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRain076/pseuds/AmberRain076
Summary: Four worlds were in danger, and the heroes of these worlds were in nothing but misery for four years. To recruit them all, one boy genius has to go to his interdimensional best friend to bring him into this team, but how could he when there's no hope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for my friend on Tumblr who RPyed the NU characters. I had a great idea for where each world was in peril and it took four years later.

He had tried everything… He had tried everything and nothing worked (of course it didn’t).

The Syndicate had won a mile away and there was nothing the boy genius could do. He couldn’t contact the other heroes of those separate worlds. He had planned everything so accurately and accordingly. How could it have gone wrong? Oh, that’s right…

The Syndicate had planned ahead. Jimmy presumed Calamitous must have spied on him to eavesdrop on his ideas to bring the Nicktoons together. Before the boy could do just about anything, the Syndicate set their plan into motion to create apocalypses on their worlds. No wonder Jimmy hadn’t heard Turner in months. 

His blue eyes widen as he turned his attention to the screen. Turner… He hadn’t heard from him in… How long was it? He pressed a hand on his face, dragging it across it to keep the sleepiness out of his eyes. He took a good look at his cracked computer screen that was glitching due to damage. On the screen was to seek contact to at least the other heroes, but what was he suppose to expect? He couldn’t. 

_Not unless…_

He was closer to Turner than the other two, so could he use his Universal Portal Machine to go to Dimmsdale to talk with him? He stared at the wires that spread across his demolished lab, some were in use and some were torn apart. Could he? 

_Was it plausible anymore?_

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating it over. _It’s been years since I last saw Turner… He wouldn’t be willing to cooperate._ His eyebrows furrowed. _But if I don’t talk with him… Or at least try something, the worlds would continue to live in misery._ He glared. _It’s time to pay a visit._

After wiring up the Universal Portal Machine, the fifteen-year-old stiffened as the green hue of the machine cast on him. His fists shook and clench as he already had imagined that Calamitous might be aware of his activity right now.  He heard the bark of his dog, Goddard, and leap in the portal with him.

* * *

 

He groaned in agony as he met face to face with but black, solid ground. His ears were ringing and he can only see nothing but this grassless ground for miles. His heart drummed against his chest and his chest tightened. His fears had come true, but if Retroville had met its demise, so had Dimmsdale. 

Goddard barked worriedly and he pets him to reassure him. Dimmsdale looked worse… And that was what Jimmy was afraid of. Cautiously, he rushed with his mechanical pet and head around the area to find… A town in shambles. They were wooden houses, dead trees, rusted, broken cars, and a huge sign that says “Welcome to Slavesdale. Population: Depends on Crocker’s mood.”

The teen genius had gone pale at the sight. This was a full on apocalypse lead by a crazy teacher… How could things come to this? Zipping across the neighborhood, he was frantic to find Turner. He had to be anywhere.

Before he could, there were large robots that roamed around on one wheel and held a sharp weapon in their hands. He hid behind a house to keep himself from being noticed. Then he got snatched by a tall figure in a white cloak, being dragged in a nearby shed.

“Y’know… I never expected to see your face again, fudgehead.”  


Fudgehead? Now, where had he heard that-

“Turner?” Jimmy questioned, agast.   


He guessed right. The teenager in a white cloak, face shrouded by his hood and making his eyes look yellow under it and having weaponry in his utility belt was Timmy Turner. He gave nothing but a cold glare at the other brunette. 

“You better have a good reason to come here, Nerdtron…” His tone had not a single hint of friendliness in him.   


“I was coming to help you assist me in creating a team that’ll surely take Crocker and his colleagues down,” Jimmy responded firmly, albeit also nervously because of Timmy’s coldness.  


Timmy let a bitter laugh, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall. “This ain’t no place for no hero, Neutron. Even if we do something about it, the chances of taking them down are one in a million.”

“You say it like it’s impossible….”

“It seems like that, huh? I’m just being real here. I mean, I fought Crocker for four years now, and he’s still got that ridiculous golden palace… Captive with my fairy - Programs. I can’t believe it but this is the way it is…” He gripped on Jimmy’s shoulders, not caring for the fact that the other is much taller now. “…It’s two against a crazy, powered teacher that has my programs… We’re toasted, Neutron.”  


“Timmy…” Jimmy spoke and the tone of his voice did nothing but get Timmy to have sympathy for him. “I messed up… I wasn’t prepared for this. I should have called you three instead of believing I could handle the situation for a while…. And look at where we are now…”  


Timmy gazed in pity. He knew the other could be a know-it-all and arrogant at times, but he knew he meant well. “Jimmy, it’s not your-”

Jimmy shook his hands off of his tense shoulders. “I want to make this right, Timmy… And as insane as it seems, this is our way to do it.” His eyes were glimmering with pleading and somewhat guilt. “Turner, please… I mean… You would do anything to get _them_ back, right?”

Timmy shut his eyes and grimaced, holding back tears in his eyes. He knew Jimmy was right by a longshot. He wanted his fairies back. No, he wanted his family back. He sighed heavily and stared at the genius with somber.

“….I would… That makes it official… I’m gonna join you.”  


“….I would do anything to get my friends back…” Jimmy whispered, feeling Timmy touch his shoulder once again. He held tightly on his device to send him back to his dimension. His heart wrenched at the thought of his friends in captivity… Of what his arch enemy could be doing to them.  


He breathed deeply, staring at the device in his hand. It’s time to recruit the other two in order to band this team together… And to vanquish the Syndicate.

“United we stand, down we fall…”


End file.
